tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Amy and Geoff
This article focuses on the interactions between Amy and Geoff. Overview Amy is mostly an outcast amongst her fellow contestants after her past actions. Geoff's open and friendly attitude causes him to quickly try to bring out the best in Amy. He is regularly seen trying to cheer her up when she breaks down, is always supportive of her, and knows there's some hidden good-natured personality inside her. Amy is hesitant to befriend Geoff at first as she believes that he's just as dismissive as everyone else, but through both working alongside each other due to being on the same team, she slowly starts to trust him and get along with him. After a long time of competing, Geoff manages to brighten Amy's mood to make her as bright as most others. He's also a major supporter of her in the finale, cheering for her every step of the way. ''Total Drama Around the World'' The Great Chinese Race Geoff cheers for his team when they win the challenge, including Amy. Korean Pop Quizzing Geoff greets his team in the morning, calling all of them awesome, including Amy. In response, Amy awkwardly says that she likes partying to, sheepishly smiling. Geoff doesn't notice this nervousness from her, and only says that he loves what she's saying, including the word "party". Later on, Amy inadvertently insults Alejandro's looks, causing Geoff to burst out laughing in the confessional, saying that he's proud of Amy as he's been waiting for someone to say that. When Amy apologizes to Alejandro afterwards, Geoff assures her that there's no need, even telling her that insulting him is "radical". Geoff greets Amy when his team arrives to their location. When the Destroying Dragons win again, Geoff congratulates all of them, including Amy. Icey Antarctica Geoff votes off Brick at the end of the episode, saddening Amy, making Geoff feel a little bad about his vote, feeling sorry for Amy. Jamaica Man! Geoff mentions that he still feels bad about voting off Brick, likely because he feels bad for Amy. Geoff asks who they should have as a team captain. Amy, along with Trent, suggest that it should be Geoff. Geoff asks Amy what she thinks about him being the new team captain, but she's too devastated and speechless to answer. Geoff works with Amy in the challenge and supports her, although she meanwhile thinks that she's only being a burden. He assures her that that's not the case, by saying that she'll be a-okay. Amy does not believe Geoff, thinking that he and the rest of the team hate her, but Geoff promises that no-one feels that way as he'd never vote her off. Geoff later tries to cheer up a distraught Amy by saying that they can win this. When asked who he's voting off by Sadie, Geoff is unsure, but Amy firmly believes Geoff will vote her, when he disapproves of this, wondering why she thinks she's terrible when she's just as equally awesome as the rest of the team. Geoff is proud of all of his team for getting second as he doesn't have to eliminate any of them, including Amy. GeoffUpsetAboutAmy.png|Geoff feels bad for Amy, as he had voted off Brick. Amy&GeoffBurden.png|Amy feels like she is a burden, but Geoff informs her that she isn't one. Amy&GeoffVoteOffAmy.png|Amy believes that Geoff is going to vote her off soon. Indian Dance After Alejandro insults Amy's dancing skills, Geoff calls it a "nice try" thinking that it will not work on Amy and is angry at Alejandro for insulting her. Hearing Alejandro's insult, Amy runs to the plane crying. Worried about her, Geoff follows her to cheer her up. Amy tells Geoff that he wouldn't understand what she's going through, but he reassures her that he can. Amy however believes that Geoff is being too nice to her. When Geoff sucks up to Chris, he whispers into his team's ears, including Amy's, that they need to suck up to Chris too. When his team lose, Geoff does not know who to vote for, as he doesn't want to see anyone from his team eliminated, including Amy. Amy and Geoff, along with Bridgette agree that Trent should go home. Australian Rivals Geoff mentions to Bridgette that he hopes he doesn't have to vote off her or Amy. After he sees Amy running away from Anne Maria and Zoey, he thinks that this is a smart plan, as she can finish them off once they tire each other out. Geoff is concerned for Amy when Zoey punches her in the eye. He cheers for her when she mocks and punches Zoey. To motivate Amy, Geoff tells her to pretend that it's Chris. He also cheers for her when she defeats Anne Maria and wins the round. Geoff offers Amy a high-five and she timidly accepts it. African Safari When asked by Bridgette who he should eliminate, Geoff is unsure as he likes almost everyone in the competition, including Amy. Geoff later approaches Amy and asks how it went with Samey. She says it went terrible but thanks Geoff for liking her somewhat. Geoff supports Amy by telling her that she could warm up to Samey sooner or later. When Geoff returns at the end of the challenge, he's happy that Amy, along with Lightning, earned immunity, calling both of them cool. Unknownst to Amy and Geoff, Alejandro has convinced the rest of the cast that they are a couple, and that Geoff is cheating on Bridgette with Amy. Because of this rumour, Bridgette is eliminated as she votes off Geoff, believing he is cheating on her. London the Ripper When Geoff falls out of the plane, he asks Amy if she's okay. She asks him how he feels about Bridgette being eliminated, and attempts to cheer him up. Geoff says goodbye to Amy when she's out of the challenge first, but looks concerned when she looks sad after being ignored by everybody else. When Geoff wins immunity, he is hugged by Amy. Geoff attempts to have a conversation with Amy but she acts shy due to everyone else ignoring her. Geoff misunderstands, thinking that she has now also began ignoring him. When Geoff is safe, he tells everyone how great it is, but Amy is the only person who listens to him. Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out Geoff is concerned for Amy when he sees her crying because of Lightning's insults. He defends her by politely asking Lightning to stop. Geoff is worried about Amy when she runs off crying. Amy looks worried when Geoff is about to be eliminated before it turns out to be Lightning. The Big Apple Geoff finds Amy crying in a corner, and asks her what's wrong and why she's so silent. She mentions that ever since Lightning said his insult, she's been afraid to talk. Geoff cheers her up when he tells her to relax, also adding that Lightning is a bit "too much party." This joke makes Amy laugh. She says that Geoff is funny, but asks why he still acts happy even after he's being ignored by everybody else. Geoff gives motivational advice to Amy when he says that it's not getting him down, telling her that as long as she's important to herself, it doesn't matter if she's being ignored. Amy thanks Geoff for this advice, and she even wishes Anne Maria and Beth luck, before she's ignored again. After Geoff jumps out of the plane excitedly, Amy joins him, smiling happily. When Amy gets a point in the challenge, Geoff congratulates her and when he sees her smiling in return, he says in the confessional how he'd make for a great therapist for her. When Anne Maria chooses to eliminate Geoff, Amy is furious at this, saying that Geoff is really nice and doesn't deserve this and really made a breakthrough with her. In Geoff's elimination song, he friendly says goodbye to Amy, even singing that he wants her to win. Amy&GeoffCheeringUp.png|Amy is upset about the insults she has recieved, where Geoff tries to cheer her up. GeoffGivesAmyAdvice.png|Geoff gives Amy advice about herself. AmySadAtGeoffElim.png|Amy is really sad when Anne Maria eliminates Geoff. French Talent Contest Before her performance, Amy, referring to Geoff as a good friend, says that he inspired her to be a happier person. Gladiatorial Finale! Amy talks about possibly sharing some of her money with Geoff. While making out with Bridgette, he gives a thumbs up to Amy, indicating gratitude. Amy calls Staci a good person, and Geoff nods in agreement with her while he makes out with Bridgette. Geoff is put on Team Amy, and stops making out with his girlfriend, telling her that they need to try and help Amy out. He follows this off by cheering for Amy, hoping that she wins. When Geoff sees that Amy has brought food supplies to her group, he's proud of her work. When Sadie shoots Geoff, Amy is very concerned for his well-being. When Geoff is eliminated from the virtual world, he's seen cheering for Amy from outside it. Even though he's happy when she defeats Beth, he's a little terrified as Amy beat her in a brutal manner. However, happy that Amy won, Geoff is so happy that he makes out with Bridgette. While doing this, Geoff mutters that it was the best finale ever, possibly saying this partly because Amy won. Trivia *They are both blonde. *They're both in a relationship with a contestant whose name begins with the letter B. *In their first season competing, they were on a team that had less members than the other team at the merge, being Team Kinosewak and the Killer Bass. *There has been at least one season where they never received a symbol of immunity; Amy never received one in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Geoff never received one in Total Drama Action. See Also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Alliances